As if That Was Even Possible
by AllenandCraigLover
Summary: Seddie one-shot! My first, and the idea just came to me. Please read and enjoy.


**This is my second Seddie fanfic, and first one-shot, so please read and review. ANY criticism is welcome.**

Freddie reached his arm across Sam's body, curled next to him in his dormitory. When Freddie had found out that he was accepted into the Paxton Advanced Program, where he was given the opportunity to skip to college his senior year, instead of waiting in high school, it was as if everything was perfect.

_He tore open the letter, only to see the acceptance of it. He raced across his hall and out the door to tell Carly the news, but Sam was about to go in. He was so excited that he picked her up and spun her around several times, despite her half-hearted protests._

"_Fredward! What's going on?"_

"_I got in!" he nearly screamed._

"_To that super-smart thing? Where you get to go to college earlier than the rest of us?"_

"_Yup!"_

_Sam's face was almost frozen, as if unsure which emotion to act upon. Happiness, perhaps? She was smiling but something in her eyes told him differently._

"_That's great, Freddie." She hugged him, burying her face in his shoulders. "Let's go tell Carls."_

_She let go and turned quickly, but as he looked at her face, he could've sworn he saw a glimmer in eyes of tears._

_Five months later, it was the day he left. He'd already moved all his belongings to his college, 3 hours away. He was in his apartment, saying goodbye to everyone. Well, all the people that had mattered in his life, his mother, Spencer, Gibby, Carly…and Sam. Everyone was sad about his leaving, but masked it with excitement; everyone except Sam. She almost looked as if she was scared. Afraid of his leaving and Freddie couldn't understand why._

"_Sam?" he said to her, from behind. "You wanna go on the balcony?" She silently nodded and followed him out to the place where their first kiss was._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_What?" she said, and looked out into the city. "Of course. I mean, duh! I'll miss you, but I'm a big girl, Benson. You know that we won't be completely separated or anything."_

"_I know," he lied. "But…just one last thing?"_

_She didn't blink. "What?"_

"_One last hug from my best friend?"_

_A small smile spread across her face._

_Of course, that conversation was over 6 months ago. He had just gotten back to college after winter break, and Sam had invited herself over to his dorm, unexpectedly._

"_Knock, knock?"_

_She opened the door and greeted him. He smiled at her, with his eyes sparkling. He hugged her tightly and then lifted her a few inches off the ground, almost as if to never let go. When their embrace ended, they stared at each other for a few seconds and then awkwardly let go._

"_So…why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Freddie asked, sitting at his computer desk._

"_I wanted to surprise you."_

"_Well, congrats! But, my dorm is a wreck."_

_Sam rolled her eyes. "As if I even care. Where's your roommate?"_

"_Out for the weekend. Left yesterday, won't be back until tomorrow night."_

"_Oh," she said, almost quivering with the excitement of them being alone together. But, she shook those thoughts off. She needed to get over it. "So, how's college life?"_

"_Um…same as usual I guess. Oh, but this semester, I'm taking advanced A+ class."_

"_That's so…yeah, I'm not even going to pretend that I know what that is."_

_They both smiled, happy to finally be with each other again. But… it was slightly awkward._

"_Should I've called?"_

"_No, it's fine. I just…don't know what to say."_

"_And I do?"_

_A few seconds of silence passed._

_Freddie looked up and stared straight at her eyes. Sam had to think to breath. He didn't say a word. He just stood up, and got inches from her face. She remained standing still where she was. Before she could say anything to ruin the silence, Freddie pressed his lips against hers._

_The kiss lasted less than a dozen seconds, but this embrace didn't end with awkward looking away and acting as if there was nothing between them. But, it only took a few seconds after they parted for Freddie to realize what he had done. He sat on his bed with frustration._

"_I'm sorry, Sam, I…"_

"_No…it's fine. Just…unexpected!" She sat next to him. The backs of their hands brushed._

"_But, still… I know I shouldn't do this."_

"_Do what?"_

"_I…haven't stopped thinking about you since I left. Since that night on the balcony. I hate to pour all this on you now, but I feel like I'm about to explode!"_

"_Freddie-"_

"_No, let me finish. I think I'm falling for you, Sam. You've always meant so much to me, but since I left, I've known that there was something missing in my life, and it was you."_

"_Freddie…I think I love you, too."_

_They left it at that. They began to kiss and before too long, Freddie was lying on top of Sam, and when she asked him, he felt as though it was a delusion. As if this golden goddess asking him to be her first was something that could only happen in a dream._

So, the darkness started to get deeper outside, and he just stared at her perfection, and the wondrous night they had shared. He kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

"Freddie?" it was the first words she'd spoken since.

"What?"

"Thank you. Thanks for not forget about me."

"As if that was even possible." He smiled and kissed her once more.

**So…? Whatcha think?**


End file.
